List of Judge Dredd stories in the Megazine
Following is a list of Judge Dredd stories which first ran in Judge Dredd Megazine. Volume 1 (1990-92) The following stories originally appeared in Megs 1.01 - 1.20. *Beyond Our Kenny (Meg 1.01 - Meg 1.03) *Midnite's Children (Meg 1.01 - Meg 1.05) *I Singe the Body Electric (Meg 1.06) *Black Widow (Meg 1.07 - Meg 1.09) *The Gipper's Big Night (Meg 1.10) *Raptaur (Meg 1.11 - Meg 1.17) *The Hand of Fate (Meg 1.18) *The Boy Who Thought He Wasn't (Meg 1.19) *I Was a Teenage Mutant Ninja Priest Killer (Meg 1.20) Volume 2 (1992-95) The following stories originally appeared in Megs 2.01 - 2.83. *Texas City Sting (Meg 2.01 - Meg 2.03) *Judgement Day (Meg 2.04 - Meg 2.09) *Taking of Sector 123 (Meg 2.10 - Meg 2.11) *Mechanismo (Meg 2.12 - Meg 2.17) *A Christmas Carol (Meg 2.18) *Warhog (Meg 2.19) *Resyk Man (Meg 2.20) *Deathmask (Meg 2.21) *Mechanismo Returns (Meg 2.22 - Meg 2.26) *The Jigsaw Murders (Meg 2.27 - Meg 2.29) *Ladonna Fever (Meg 2.30) *The Hottie House Siege (Meg 2.31) *The Al Capone Story (Meg 2.32) *Bagging the Bagwan (Meg 2.33) *Slick Dickens - Dressed to Kill (Meg 2.34 - Meg 2.35) *Revenge of the Egghead (Meg 2.36) *Mechanismo - Body Count (Meg 2.37 - Meg 2.43) *It's a Dreddful Life (Meg 2.44 - Meg 2.45) *Bury My Knee at Wounded Heart (Meg 2.46) *You Are Mean Machine (Meg 2.47) *Freefall (Meg 2.48) *Do the Wrong Thing (Meg 2.49) *Giant (Meg 2.50 - Meg 2.52) *Howler (Meg 2.53 - Meg 2.56) *Prologue (Meg 2.57) *The Tenth Planet (Meg 2.58 - Meg 2.62) *Wilderlands (Meg 2.63 - Meg 2.67) *Farewell to the Chief (Meg 2.68) *Crash Diner (Meg 2.69) *Fall of the House of Esher (Meg 2.70) *A Very Creepy Christmas (Meg 2.70) *Addiction (Meg 2.71) *The Strange Case of Bill Clinton (Meg 2.72) *Skar (Meg 2.73 - Meg 2.76) *Poor Johnny (Meg 2.77) *Secret Life of Judge Pal (Meg 2.78 - Meg 2.79) *Terror with Mrs. Gunderson (Meg 2.80) *Repeat Offender (Meg 2.81) *Whatever Happened to Bill Clinton? (Meg 2.81) *Bug Crazy (Meg 2.82 - Meg 2.83) *Skedway Madness (Meg 2.82) *Face of Justice (Meg 2.83) Volume 3 (1995-2001) The following stories originally appeared in Megs 3.01 - 3.79. *Family Feud (Meg 3.01) *Get Me to the Church on Time (Meg 3.01) *The Three Amigos (Meg 3.02 - Meg 3.07) *The Wall (Meg 3.02) *Hot Pursuit (Meg 3.03) *Stalking the Law (Meg 3.04) *Tatoo Hell (Meg 3.05) *Compassion Fatigue (Meg 3.08) *Killing Time (Meg 3.09) *Judge Spotters (Meg 3.10) *Blood Sports (Meg 3.11 - Meg 3.12) *Ballad of Cindy Crawlskin (Meg 3.12) *Killing Grounds (Meg 3.13) *High Octane (Meg 3.13) *Shooting (Meg 3.14) *Tickers (Meg 3.14) *Mondo Simp (Meg 3.15 - Meg 3.16) *One Breath (Meg 3.16) *Lethal Weapon (Meg 3.17) *The Wounded (Meg 3.17) *Control (Meg 3.18) *Web (Meg 3.19) *View from a Window (Meg 3.22) *Fetish (Meg 3.26 - Meg 3.30) *Zero Tolerance (Meg 3.31 - Meg 3.32) *Warriors (Meg 3.31 - Meg 3.33) *Ojay (Meg 3.34) *Simple Domestic (Meg 3.35) *No More Jimmy Deans (Meg 3.39) *Sleaze (Meg 3.40) *Sex, Lies and Vidslugs (Meg 3.41) *The Bouncey Brat Heist (Meg 3.42) *Stone Killer (Meg 3.43) *Vidspex (Meg 3.44) *A Death in the Family (Meg 3.45) *Who's Wally? (Meg 3.46) *Worst of Frendz (Meg 3.46) *Apetown (Meg 3.47) *Grud's Big Day (Meg 3.48 - Meg 3.49) *The Contract (Meg 3.50) *There Be Dragons (Meg 3.51) *The Connection (Meg 3.52 - Meg 3.55) *Doomsday (Meg 3.56 - Meg 3.59) *I, Jovis (Meg 3.60) *Lobsang Rampage (Meg 3.61) *Short Circuit (Meg 3.61) *Fight! (Meg 3.62) *J. D. Megson (Meg 3.63) *Dead Ringer (Meg 3.64 - Meg 3.69) *Ten Years (Meg 3.70) *Jimping (Meg 3.71 - Meg 3.72) *Ghost in the Machine (Meg 3.73) *Word of the Law (Meg 3.74) *Foot Patrol (Meg 3.75) *Lawcon (Meg 3.76 - Meg 3.79) Volume 4 (2001-2002) The following stories originally appeared in Megs 4.01 - 4.18. *The Bazooka (Meg 4.01 - Meg 4.03) *Leaves of Grass (Meg 4.03) *Bad Manners (Meg 4.04) *Asylum (Meg 4.05) *Who Killed Jon Lenin? (Meg 4.06) *Flippers (Meg 4.07 - Meg 4.08) *Dead Lost in Mega-City One (Meg 4.09) *Useless (Meg 4.10) *Necrophage (Meg 4.11) *Citizen Sump (Meg 4.12 - Meg 4.13) *Star Smashers of the Hidden Galaxy (Meg 4.12) *One of Our Simps Is Missing (Meg 4.14) *The Girlfriend (Meg 4.15) *Radlander (Meg 4.16 - Meg 4.18) Volume 5 (2002-Present) The following stories originally appeared in Megs 201 onwards. *War Crimes (Meg 201) *Phartz! (Meg 201) *A Nativity Tale (Meg 201) *Bato Loco (Meg 202) *The Marriage Game (Meg 203) *Monkey on My Back (Meg 204 - Meg 206) *Everything Must Go (Meg 206) *Shakedown (Meg 207 - Meg 208) *Rat Town (Meg 207) *Hong Tong (Meg 209 - Meg 210) *Sturm und Dang (Meg 211 - Meg 212) *Crime of Passion (Meg 213) *Turkey Shoot (Meg 214) *Bernard (Meg 214) *Blood of Satanus II: Dark Matters (Meg 214 - Meg 217) *My Beautiful Career (Meg 215) *Prodigal (Meg 216) *Master Moves (Meg 217) *Lazarus (Meg 217) *Damned Ranger (Meg 218 - Meg 220) *It's Your Funeral, Creep! (Meg 219) *Six (Meg 221 - Meg 222) *How to Succeed in Bizness (Without Getting Caught) (Meg 223) *Meat Patrol (Meg 224) *Bite Fight! (Meg 224 - Meg 225) *2% (Meg 225) *Passive/Aggressive (Meg 225) *Son of the Man (Meg 226) *Dead Man Walking (Meg 226) *Fat Christmas (Meg 227) *Who? Dares Wins (Meg 228 - Meg 229) *Dog Fight (Meg 229) *Judging Ralphy (Meg 230) *The Monsterus Mashinashuns of P.J. Maybe (Meg 231 - Meg 234) *The Magnificent Umbersons (Meg 235) *Lucky For Some (Meg 235) *In the Stomm (Meg 236) *Cursed Earth Rules (Meg 236) *Flood's Thirteen (Meg 237) *Burned Out (Meg 238) *Blackout (Meg 238 - Meg 239) *Warzone (Meg 240 - Meg 243) *Culling Time (Meg 244) *Splashdown (Meg 245) *Regime Change (Meg 246 - Meg 249) *Cadet (Meg 250 - Meg 252) *Death Row (Meg 253) *Shadowkill (Meg 254 - Meg 255) *The Hotshot (Meg 256) *Blood of Satanus III: Tenth Circle (Meg 257 - Meg 265) *ASBO Block (Meg 257) *Streetfighting Man (Meg 258 - Meg 259) *Night School (Meg 260) *The Gingerbread Man (Meg 261 - Meg 263) *Tribal (Meg 264) *The Listener (Meg 265) *What i Did For ChrissMas (Meg 266) *The Menagerie (Meg 267) *Blood Money (Meg 268) *Mind Games (Meg 269) *Red Handed (Meg 270 - Meg 271) *Mind Ripper (Meg 272) *Ratfink (Meg 273 - Meg 277) *Koan (Meg 278) *The Gift of Mercy (Meg 279) *Magic Bullets (Meg 280 - Meg 281) *Borrowed Time (Meg 282) *The Americans (Meg 283) *Psycho-Block (Meg 284 - Meg 286) *Old Wounds (Meg 287 - Meg 288) *Snakebite (Meg 289 - Meg 290) *Invitation to a Hanging (Meg 291) *What's Another Year? (Meg 292) *The Lost Cases: Flipped (Meg 292) *Dog Soldiers (Meg 293 - Meg 294) *The Lost Cases: A Contract on Grud (Meg 293) *The Lost Cases: Collaborators (Meg 294) *Sex, Vi and Vidslugs (Meg 295) *The Lost Cases: Ratted (Meg 295) *Out Law (Meg 296) *The Lost Cases: Vote de Vito! (Meg 296) *Codename: Weasel (Meg 297) *The Lost Cases: M-C Dollz (Meg 297) *Meat (Meg 298) *Grudsent (Meg 299) *Judgement Call (Meg 300) *The Natural (Meg 301) *Twenty Years to Midnight (Meg 302) *Idle Hands (Meg 303) *Bald Ambition (Meg 304) *Blaze of Glory (Meg 305) *Blood Culture (Meg 306) *Hot Night in 95 (Meg 307 - Meg 310) *Dredd Set (Meg 309) *The Walking Dredd (Meg 311) *The Family Man (Meg 312 - Meg 313) *The Gold of Exodus (Meg 314) *In the Absence of the Sacred (Meg 315) *Unchained (Meg 316 - Meg 317) *Let's Kill Santa (Meg 318) *Old Man Time (Meg 319 - Meg 320) *The Guile Show (Meg 321 - Meg 322) *The Adjudicators (Meg 323 - Meg 324) *Scream Symphony (Meg 324) *Great Executions (Meg 325 - Meg 327) *The Greater Good (Meg 325) *The Pack (Meg 326) *Paranoia (Meg 327) *Ratfink's Revenge (Meg 328 - Meg 330) *Killer Elite (Meg 328 - Meg 331) *Top of the World, Ma-Ma (Meg 328) *Judgement Call (Meg 328) *Comportment (Meg 329) *The Hades Trip (Meg 330) *All is Bright (Meg 331) *Psimple Psimon (Meg 331) *The Pits (Meg 332) *Inversion (Meg 332) *Apology Accepted (Meg 332) *Night Mayor on L.M. Street (Meg 333) *The Lost Cases: The Last Judda (Meg 333) *Tough Love (Meg 334) *Going Wheely (Meg 334 - Meg 335) *Shotgun (Meg 335) *Power Struggle (Meg 336) *Meat is Murder (Meg 337) *Downside (Meg 338) *Roaches (Meg 338) *Nurture (Meg 339 - Meg 340) *Dead Man Talking (Meg 339) *Underbelly (Meg 340 - Meg 342) *Fifty Shades of Crime (Meg 341) *Duty Calls (Meg 342) *Donner & Blitzin' (Meg 343) *The Man Comes Around (Meg 344) *The Call of K. Catrall (Meg 345 - Meg 346) *Rad to the Bone (Meg 347 - Meg 349) *One-Way Ticket (Meg 347) *Dead Zone (Meg 350 - Meg 352) *Uprise (Meg 350 - Meg 354) *Dead Zone: Invisible (Meg 353 - Meg 355) *Too Hot to Handle (Meg 354) *You'd Better Be Good, for Goodness Sake (Meg 355) *The Cop (Meg 355 - Meg 360) *Back-Up Required (Meg 360) *El Maldito (Meg 361 - Meg 364) *The Dinner Party (Meg 364) *Terror Rising (Meg 365 - Meg 367) *The Gyre (Meg 368 - Meg 370) *Dust to Dust (Meg 371 - Meg 373) *People Like Us (Meg 373) *From the Ashes (Meg 374) *The Carousel (Meg 375) Category:Lists of stories